


my little dragon

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [84]
Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s no secret that Edna likes pretty things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my little dragon

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by acelaces' hella gorgeous [edna/mirage art](http://acelaces.tumblr.com/post/138965785160/you-can-tell-im-procrastinating-when-i-draw-the)

It’s no secret that Edna likes pretty things. She’s designed her life to constantly be surrounded by and creating beauty. Most of her ex-lovers call her shallow, and she might call them bitter, but she never refutes their claims. She’s forever weak for beauty, it’s what makes her the best of the best- and she wouldn’t trade that for anyone.

So when a past supervillain’s henchwoman appears on her doorstep like a gift from the gods, silver hair glittering in the moonlight, she invites her in. Edna doesn’t often collect favors, prefers her power home-grown. But she can’t help imagining this woman indebted to her; it’s quite the pretty picture.

.

Mirage is a nearly perfect house guest. She cleans up after herself, doesn’t make many demands, and occasionally creates lavish meals without warning. Most importantly, she has Edna creating again, the woman’s measurements similar to the models in Milan, only she has substance.

It’s the first time Edna’s ever enjoyed creating clothes for regular people. Usually she finds enjoyment from balancing beauty with tricky necessities, a jigsaw puzzle of sorts. But with Mirage, there’s something in her, something that inspires Edna when she does the crossword or makes omelets.  

Edna keeps trying to pin it down more precisely, creating dress after dress as she tries to sort what of Mirage is artifice and what is true. She’s not entirely convinced that Mirage isn’t a super too, a seductress that appears however you need. The mystery is only a thin layer of beauty though, a shiny film she claws at, careful not to disrupt the rawness beneath.

.

She likes beauty.

Mirage likes power.

It’s too simple like that, inelegant and crass. Yet it keeps boiling down to those two facts, and it makes Edna want to scream.

Mirage started sharing her bed a few weeks after moving in, slipping in easily like a pleasant dream. It’s only been a month, and it’s already the longest relationship Edna’s ever been in. They fit, easy and neat.

There’s substance but there isn’t any substance, and Edna can’t decide between poking it with a stick or sticking her head in the sand. She knows if she solves her, Mirage will no longer inspire, but unsolved, Edna hits the same questions day after day. She’s not sure if they’d work with total understanding, not sure if she can go back to living alone so simply.

To know or not to know.

If she were young, she would dissect Mirage’s pretty little head and make her spill all of her secrets. She would flatten her out and examine her at her leisure. She would satisfy every single question that ever popped into her head when looking at the beauty.

But Edna isn’t young anymore.

She doesn’t want to be ruled by fear, but practicality still states there won’t be another woman, certainly not one of Mirage’s caliber, who shows up at her door. Not in this lifetime. And she hasn’t had a muse in ages- not a proper one that inspires without intentionality. (Or if there is any, it’s so well hidden it matters not- and that thought alone almost makes her recant, almost makes her pry open Mirage’s pretty secrets.)

Edna doesn’t usually like a mystery, but she’s always liked optical illusions.


End file.
